1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lighting and, more particularly, to a specialty lighting device and control process for individual or simultaneous adjustment, automation, and programming of an individual or network of such lighting devices through a wireless interface.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to government mandates, new lighting technologies, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs), are entering the market at a rapid pace. However, these bulbs have limitations that make them unattractive to some users. CFLs have dimming limitations, take a few minutes to warm-up, and have problems with their color output. Additionally, CFLs contain mercury, a toxic and regulated substance, which creates issues with disposal. LEDs are currently very expensive in comparison and the high cost has dissuaded many consumers from their purchase.
Additionally, current lighting control and automation solutions are limited in their use in rental or temporary situations where the systems high price, required installation, and expertise in set-up are a problem. Further, as mobile computing systems continue to evolve, many people have shown a preference towards using their mobile device as a converged platform to control and execute multiple other tasks. Although a multitude of types of light types and luminaires have been created to help create a mood or environment, most if not all of these solutions only exist in a single state and are limited by the network power line. This has driven the complexity in bulb wattage, fixtures, wall-switches, shades, and other attempts at creating the ability to augment the atmosphere created by a light. If you want to dim one bulb, current solutions generally only allow for a wall-switch dimmer. The ability to address and adjust a single light individually or network of lights simultaneously is currently not possible without extensive installation.